The Council of Leaders
The Domain of Thorn is ruled by the Council of Leaders. In its earlier days the council was effectively an oligarchy comprised of the nominated representative of each of the seven Noble Houses of Thorn as well as a Councillor who was elected by the vote of the people and a role for which any citizen of Thorn is eligible for. No noble House could have more than one member on the Council of Leaders unless they had been voted as Councillor by the citizenry. However by 4713AR some of the original Founders retired from active duties to enjoy the rewards of their fortune and hard work. As a result a change in the structure of the Council was required. Ten leadership positions, each charged with overseeing a specific area of concern within the Domain were recognised. Most of these roles were formalisations of the previous areas of concern however the roles were opened up to any who were deemed worthy to perform them and the restriction limiting noble houses to one seat per House was controversially lifted. Whilst such a system would appear to be a meritocracy it in fact more closely resembles the original oligarchy, although no longer constitutionally hereditary. The Council votes in people to the roles meaning that often friends, relatives or colleagues find themselves upon the Council. The role of Councillor remains the exception to this role continuing to be appointed by the vote of the people. The Council itself operates through a system of proposals followed by a vote however not every role on the Council is a voting role however and the existing Council exercises the right to decide which of the roles may hold a vote and therefore there is a certain degree of fluidity in the governance of Thorn. Such non-voting appointments are rarely fixed and can be made or ended as the Council sees fit. The most noteable case of this was the advisory appointment of Marshall Rinolic Meortzchen who through his dedication to the role was enobled and officially appointed to the Council of Leaders. From amongst the Council a Spokesperson is nominated who is referred to as the Grand Duke. This is a symbolic role, the Spokesperson holds no more or less authority than other Leaders other than the right to cast the deciding vote in a tie-break. Instead they provide a figurehead for the Council and are responsible for organising and holding meetings. The first and Spokesperson is Baroness Eruanna Silveroak whose appointment has invoked mixed feelings. Whilst the majority find Baroness Silveroak a charming and somewhat enigmatic figurehead a few question her suitability for the role. Council Members The current Council of Leaders are; *Grand Duke Borivan Goldrivven, Voice of the Council *Duchess Yelda Yanich, High Priestess of the Faiths of Thorn *Duchess Olga Vranov, Grand Magister *Llywelyn Starglow, Grand Protector (formerly the known as High Marshall) *Duke Cazimir Surtova, Lord Treasurer *Lady Svetlana Leveton, Councillor & Voice of the People *Baron Damian Surtova, Lord Warden The Advisory Council The Advisory Council members do not have a vote but instead provide advice and council to the Council of Leaders. They currently comprise of; *Lord Justice Akiros Ismort *Steward Clirdlrod Sesver *Ambassador Demyan Kuchenko, Grand Diplomat *Shu-Bei Starglow, Eye of the Domain (Spymistress) Former Council Members *Kesten Garess, former General *Latricia Evanore, former Grand Diplomat *Alemander Marcellano, former Grand Diplomat *Rinolic Meorzchtenn, former Marshall *Jhod, former Marshall *Eruanna Silveroak, former High Baroness & General *Miina Nassauer, former Spymistress *Zorya, former Spymistress Category:Organisation Category:Government